Pokemon: Harem Version
by TheGreatFanfictionWriter
Summary: About a boy, who was not allowed to get a Pokemon at the age of ten, because they got abusive. He had to wait to become twelve. Now, he can get his first Pokemon, and capture more. His dream is to have everyone Pokemon act sexual to himself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Our First Pokemon**_

I sat up on my bed. "Ugh...What's the time..." I said, rubbing my eyes. "I don't even..." I muttered, then I fell asleep and snored loudly. "Wake up, baka!" yelled my child-hood friend Ashley. I still was asleep. "Wake up, Harem-baka!" Ashley yelled. I must've been dreaming of Pokemon, if I was that dozed off.

"Oh, I see!" she yelled. She removed my shirt, sliding her finger down my chest. My nose squirt out a big amountage of blood, and I woke. "What the hell!?" I yelled. Ashley smirked. "Your mother is awake." Ashley said, walking away. "Oh god." I said.

My mother walked upstairs. "What the hell, were you thinking?!" My mother yelled. "Ashley said that. I was trying to get out my bed, and I..." I said. "Harem. You can get your Pokemon, though your grounded at home with it." Ecchi said ( - My mother). I got up, then I got dressed. This is such a drag. I rubbed my eyes.

I walked slowly over to Oak's. Ashley must've been packing before she got her Pokemon, because she had no Pokemon, and she was at her house. I walked inside, and went up the steps. "Eh, you should pick this one." Oak said, pointing at Poke-ball. "No, way." I said, picking a different Poke-ball. "Empty." I muttered. I picked up, and checked another poke-ball, "Empty." I muttered, once again.

I opened my eye's wide. The only poke-ball left, is the one Oak suggested. I opened it, scared it was a Bulbasaur. I was wrong. It was a Charmander. "Eh, this is your leaving home present..." Oak brightly said. "This is your birthday present." Oak grinned.

Oak handed me a belt, with six poke-balls, and a Poke-dex. I grabbed the ball with the fire emblem, and was about to retrieve Charmander. I stopped. "Almost, forgot my new friend." I said. I scanned Charmander with the Poke-dex. _**This Pokemon is a Charmander, Female. Level 5, It's move set is Scratch and Growl, and this specific one, loves Hot tubs, hot springs, and hotels, or**_ **naps.**

 __ __"Great." I muttered. "What is it ?" Oak asked. "I got grounded..." I shrieked. "Harem-ku... baka!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Ashley. "Your name is Harem?" Oak said, pleased of the name. "You might turn out like my Grandson, Gary Oak." Oak said.

My jacket, was pulled off by something small. Did I not retrieve Charmander? Oh no. My only protection under my jacket, was a see-through shirt. I looked down. It was Charmander. Charmander hugged my chest.

"Oak, give me my Pokemon. Now." Ashley rushed. Another trainer came in too, his name was Blue. "Me too, grump!" yelled Blue. Oak tossed Ashley a Poke-ball with a thunderbolt on it. Oak tossed Blue, a normal poke-ball. They both sent out their Pokemon. I scanned them both, but I didn't view their info.

"You've got a Pikachu!" I yelled to Ashley. "Your Eevee is rather cute." Ashley complimented to Blue. "I can't use this, grumps. I'm going to join Team Rocket." Blue told Oak. "Well, get to catching Pokemon." Oak told him. "Team Rocket!" I exclaimed. "Your my rival. Both of you." I said, walking home.

My mom locked my door from the outside, because she thinks I'll try escaping. I checked my Poke-gear. It was 2:30 P.M. Charmander forced itself out of it's Poke-ball. "Quietly, use Scratch-attack." I ordered Charmander. It gave me that _'you'll owe me'_ look. It broke my door down, and I quietly put it on my bed.

I got outside and Charmander tugged at my jacket that was ripped, and brought me out into the alley-ways, I got my Pokemon in Kanto, but I'm back in Almia. I fell against the trash-cans. "Charmander... right now?" I scowled. Charmander was naughty, no wonder nobody got her. Charmander nodded. Charmander took my jacket, and burnt it on it's tail so, I couldn't take it back. Charmander then pulled my pants off.

Charmander got inside my under-wear. It burnt because of her tail. After a while, it actually felt kind of... arousing. It bobbed up and down, and my nose blast out a lot of blood. I fell asleep to my Charmander inside my under-wear. My Poke-gear fell off, and eventually so did my underwear, and Charmander stopped, and cuddled with my red hair. Hopefully, nobody saw me.

I woke up, my clothes were no-where to be found. Then, apparently a wild Bulbasaur got jealous. It attacked Charmander. Charmander yelped. This Bulbasaur wasn't jealous! The Bulbasaur was a male, trying to get some action! Charmander was being raped!

I had no energy from last night. Charmander worked me too hard. Oh no. A wild Eevee came over to me, sniffing my dick. The Eevee even licked it, unaware of what it was doing. Eevee rested of my waist resting it's head by my ass, because I flipped over. I took out my Poke-dex, and used it on the Eevee: _**This Eevee is female, you can tell by it's instincts, and nature, it is a level ten, it can work you harder than a level five.**_

"Whaaat!? Charmander... that mean's she wasn't even going on me very hard!" I exclaimed. Bulbasaur wasn't breaking a sweat. Charmander was sweating like crazy. I tapped the Eevee with a Poke-ball, and threw one at Bulbasaur, saving Charmander. Success with both! I now owned three Pokemon. It was just what my name was, I had a Harem, and it's funny, because that's my name!

 _ **Author's Note: If you do NOT like Inappropriate, Offensive, or Cursing then don't read my series. All of them will have Cursing. It's rare for them to be Offensive. It will usually be Inappropriate. I will try pairing Harem up with Ashley, (girl version of Ash Ketchum, if you didn't know) or a new character. If YOU want to join in, give me your**_ ** _personality, character name, and your team. Please note: if your too strong, you will be rejected._**

 ** _Harem's Info:_**

 ** _Eye Color: Brown_**

 ** _Hair Color: Red, (my profile pic)_**

 ** _Hair Length: Medium_**

 ** _Favorite Pokemon: Charmander_**

 ** _Back-story: Harem was named what he was named because, his father wanted him to have luck with forming groups, with girls, and his mother thought it was a unique name, unaware of the meaning at the time of his birth. He loves ramen, and hentai._**

 ** _Team: Charmander, Bulbasaur, Eevee_**

 ** _Friends: Blue, Ashley, More to come_**

 ** _Likes: Noodles, ramen, anime, magna, sexual things, and fire_**

 ** _Hates: The color blue, Team Rocket, his hair, and Ashley when she's teasing him_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harem's Info has been revealed~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**


	2. Chapter 2: New friends? Team Rocket?

_**Author's Note: If you do NOT like Inappropriate, Offensive, or Cursing then don't read my series. All of them will have Cursing. It's rare for them to be Offensive. It will usually be Inappropriate. I will try pairing Harem up with Ashley, (girl version of Ash Ketchum, if you didn't know) or a new character. If YOU want to join in, give me your**_ ** _personality, character name, and your team. Please note: if your too strong, you will be rejected._**

 ** _Harem's Info:_**

 ** _Eye Color: Brown_**

 ** _Hair Color: Red, (my profile pic)_**

 ** _Hair Length: Medium_**

 ** _Favorite Pokemon: Charmander_**

 ** _Back-story: Harem was named what he was named because, his father wanted him to have luck with forming groups, with girls, and his mother thought it was a unique name, unaware of the meaning at the time of his birth. He loves ramen, and hentai._**

 ** _Team: Charmander, Bulbasaur, Eevee_**

 ** _Friends: Blue, Ashley, More to come_**

 ** _Likes: Noodles, ramen, anime, magna, sexual things, and fire_**

 ** _Hates: The color blue, Team Rocket, his hair, and Ashley when she's teasing him_**

 ** _LAST TIME ON POKE'MON: HAREM EDITION. . . HAREM FORMED. . . A HAREM. HE SAVED CHARMANDER FROM BEING RAPED BY BULBASAUR! AN EEVEE MIGHT MAKE CHARMANDER JEALOUS, IT'S FOND OF HAREM! NOW TO THE ARTICLE OF TODAY!_**

Harem sat against the trash cans, as an upset, but grinning figure looked at him. Her face was covered by the sun. "Baka." said the figure, and by the voice, I automatically understood who it was. "What do you want, Ashley?" I muttered. Charmander was still roaming. I forgot to retrieve her! It looks like ' _I_ ' raped her, from the marks Bulbasaur made!

"It wasn't me, this is a mis-understanding!" I yelled. She laughed, evil-like. "I'm going to tell your mother." she said, walking off. "Go Bulbasaur!" I yelled, throwing the grass emblem poke-ball. _What? It was my only male._ Bulbasaur licked his lips.

"Do something about your brat, Harem!" yelled Ashley, trying not to the enjoy the rapist Pokemon. I waited so long, she got slutty! I finally retrieved Bulbasaur, and she fell down, in the path of a lawn mower. Her shirt got ripped, but she rolled out of the way. Charmander, hid in her Poke-ball. Ashley walked over to me. "You're so lucky. I want a male, but I only have a female." she pouted.

"I'm not giving you Bulbasaur." I said confident that she wouldn't seduce me. "Pwetty pwease?" she said, making a heart float off her finger. I grinned. "You'll have to do me a favor." I grinned. She instantly walked away without Bulbasaur. _So much for that plan,_ I thought. I just realized.

I had only a shirt, no pants, but the shirt was see-through. Wow. _Without warning, I dozed off. I went into the dream part of me._ I was the champion. I had accomplished my dream of having a harem containing every Pokemon. I went over to the legendary, Mew, and I woke.

There was someone; a girl; on my dick. She looked. . . familiar. "Uh. . . Ashley?!" I shrieked, realizing who it was. She scrambled off, Eevee popping out of my Poke-ball. Eevee sat confused. I guess she doesn't know? I finally got up.

I wasn't really _'cut out'_ for this training stuff. I guess it would make my Harem bigger, though. And so, I started out for Route One. _I am SO dirty,_ I thought to myself, as I thought about Charmander. I kind of broke down, after ten minutes. "Oh fu-!" I yelled as Charmander jumped in the way of a Pokemon attack, and I got knocked out. I woke to Charmander crying on my chest, Eevee tilting her head, and Bulbasaur trying to make Eevee perverted.

I saw a shirt on the ground- not mine. _It'll hide my dick,_ I thought as I put it on. I unfortunately found some khaki's. _First chance I get, these are off!,_ I thought. I saw two Eevees- not mine, crawling near, and growling. Two people, Blue, and some girl who looked fabulous. The girl, and Blue had black pants, shirts, and even hats!

"Hey," I yelled "Team Rocket!" My Eevee popped out, and they sniffed each other. "Bulbasaur, Charmander!" I yelled, throwing their Poke-balls. _What? We could all have fun. . . even Team Rocket,_ I thought. I threw off my clothes, that I just put on, and joined all of them. The Team Rocket Grunt's did the same.

It was hazy. I fell asleep, and we had fun in our sleep. I woke up to white, bursting out of all of us. We all woke at that moment. "I don't think we're virgins, anymore!" the girl, and I yelled. "I already lost that ten years ago." muttered Blue, who was twelve. "I'm Serena." said the girl, retrieving her Fennekin, and Eevee and Blue, retrieved an Eevee.

The Girl got close to me, wrote her number in my Poke Gear, and stuck my dick in her vagina. She instantly yanked it out, as another girl found us. She has a Jigglypuff. She threw off her clothes, Jigglypuff transformed into a dick, and she stuck it in her vagina. "Green, get out of here." muttered Blue. "Aw, brother, you're no fun!" she teased. I ran out the wheat field, again naked. I tripped, and landed in a Pokemon Center, and the doors slide open when I tripped in.

 _ **Author's Note: Want the info? Just read the beginning. Also, I want you to really write reviews about characters. I need more plot, not just show, magna, the original magna, and custom characters. I'm serious. I might give up, without your support. It's the reason I was gone SO long. I might do Naruto: High School again, soon. DBZ Hiruko was my main, but I have three chapters, two for this, and one for Hiruko. I need you guy's to help me out, and suggest new series! Signed,**_

 _ **Yours Truly, TheGreatFanFictionWriter. (Seriously surprised no-one took that, ha ha.)**_


End file.
